When Dusk Falls
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Samuel 'Sam' Alden is the Son of Cayde 6, after many victories, he has driven the Enemies of the City out of the System... Or so he thinks. With the fate of the Fallen and Humanity at stake, the Fallen approach the Hunter with an offer... Rated T for Violence, Death and Profanity. Doesn't follow Game entirely. Updated Every other Wednesday. On hold after this week.
1. A Kell of Dusk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for the first chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Venus, Wintership Simiks-Fel, 2 months before events of Destiny 2.)**

There was an unspoken rule that only the Fallen House that owned a Ketch was allowed aboard it.

That rule was being broken today, dozens of Dregs, Vandals, Captains, multiple Barons, and the Archon and Kell of House Winter, Devils and a Baron from the Wolves were aboard.

Absent, were House King, and House of Wolves, Draksis growled, he should have known Skolas and the Kell of Kings were too arrogant to attend this meeting… One which would determine the future of the Eliksni.

"Enough, let this meeting be called to order…. Draksis, Kell of Winter, may speak first…"

Variks stated, slamming his staff to the Ketch floor, every Fallen Soldier in the throne room was silent.

"I know many of you wish the other dead…. And I know that we all seek the Great Machine to be reclaimed…. Long have we led our houses to war against the Guardians as they are called."

Draksis started, this got many Fallen chattering, Draksis sighed, he knew the Eliksni were arrogant and liked to be alone.

"But our raids cannot persist… Our war has driven us to the brink of extinction in this system…. If we continue to slaughter like this, we will be dead in months… If not Weeks…"

Draksis stated, many of the Fallen were silent, a few, which their Captains forced silent, screeched at this.

"Which is why I believe… We must talk to the Guardians… To form a new House as well… One which we fight as one…"

Draksis ended, this sparked a variety of talks, many thought Skolas would be a fine leader, others wanted their Baron or themselves to be Kell.

One voice broke the mold, it was a female voice, a Baron.

"And who have you thought noble and worthy in combat to claim the Title of Kell of Kells… Skolas tries and yet his attempts to unite us spark war… Hence my departure from his service…"

The Baron stated, this was Skriviks, the Sharp Eyed, she was one of Skolas former Barons, and had since with the help of Raksil and Thaviks the Depraved, they had begun ideas of their own house.

The one which Draksis was proposing now, the House of Dusk.

"It is one of the Vanguard… His son… Sam…."

Draksis muttered, this sent the room into uproar but Skiviks eyed the hologram of the boy with interest.

"Come with me…. Now…"

She hissed, 2 Captains, 6 Vandals and a squad of Dregs followed her as Variks turned to Draksis.

"The boy must prove he can lead… Or the House of Dusk will not survive…."

Variks muttered, Draksis nodded, the other houses would still exist, but the House of Dusk would lead them.

And Sam would be its Kell… And perhaps, its Savior.

 **(Earth, Warmind.)**

Sam wasn't having a good day, not at all.

He slid over a pipe, firing _The Devil you know_ , the rounds destroyed a few Thralls, the Acolytes followed, their Shredders sending bursts of Void Light at the Guardian.

"Well… This went sideways pretty damn fast…"

Sam muttered, he tore a Voidwall Grenade from his belt and tossed it, it burned the Thralls and Acolytes and even stopped 2 Knights.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have tagged this mission…."

Sam heard from his Ghost, it had been a simple mission, clear out the Hive from a tunnel leading to Rasputin, a simple task.

What Sam cursed at the moment, was the fact that his father had forgotten that the Hive of the Hidden Swarm had infested the tunnel, Sam had only been able to clear out a quarter of the Tunnel before being bogged down.

"Arch, how many magazines I have left?"

Sam asked his Ghost as he fired 2 shots and had to reload, he grabbed an extra clip of ammo from the ground and hooked it to his belt, his dusted Nightstalker Cloak and Stratus Helmet clashed with each other.

Then again, so did the White Cryptid Chest Plate, Order Grip Gauntlets and the Dustwalker boots.

Then again, nothing in his family seemed to mix with the other.

"2, 3 if you count the one you picked up…. There's more than 50 Hive…. And dropping? I'm picking something up…"

Arch stated, Sam and the Ghost peered over the wall and were shocked to see what they saw.

A squad of Vandals armed with Shock Rifles and led by a Captain charged in, the Thralls and Acolytes were taken by surprise, another squad of Dregs flanked them, taking potshots at them with their Shock Pistols, the Hive fell to them.

Sam watched a Captain cut a Knight in half, his Purple Cape flowing in the air.

"Find Samuel… Bring him to the Baroness!"

The Captain roared as the Fallen slaughtered the rest of the Hive, their war cries drowning out the Hive roars.

"Sam… Did they just…."

Arch stated before they heard a thud above them, they looked up to come face to face with a Captain armed with a Shrapnel Launcher.

"Fudge…"

Sam muttered as the Captain turned to his soldiers.

"Alert the Baroness! I, Maksor, have found our Kell!"

Maksor yelled before they started roaring in victory, Sam rose to his feet and they bowed.

"OUR KELL, HAS BEEN FOUND!"

Maksor yelled as Sam looked at his Ghost.

"What just happened…."

Sam asked before Maksor slammed the butt of his weapon into Sam's face, knocking the Hunter out as the House of Dusk carried their leader away, celebrating what they believed to be their first victory.

 **(House of Dusk Ketch,** _ **Ravager.**_ **)**

Sam awakened to shouting followed by Makor slamming into the wall behind him. __

"IDIOT, YOU COULDN'T HAVE ESCORTED OUR KELL TO THE _RAVAGER!?_ "

Sam heard as he rubbed at his head, ever Dreg, Vandal and Captain in the throne room bowed.

"What are you doing?"

Sam asked as 3 figures approached the Hunter, one was a Baroness, the commander of the _Ravager_ , at least until Drake arrived, she carried a Molten Welder.

The second was clearly an Archon, the second in command of the House of Dusk, he too had a Molten Welder and bowed.

And the last carried Shock Blades and a Shrapnel Launcher, he was clearly a captain but an important one.

"I am sorry for Makor's idiot actions…. I am Raksil. Archon of the House of Dusk… You are Kell of Dusk…"

Raksil said with a bow as Sam looked around, Skriviks noticed this and motioned towards the empty throne in the Ketch.

"Sit, and I shall explain, My Kell."

She said, Sam awkwardly walked over and took a seat in the throne, he was used to flying his Jump ship, which Arch was telling him was aboard the ship in the cargo bay.

"You are son of Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard… Slayer of Crota, destroyer of Oryx, legendary Hunter… Yes?"

Skriviks asked, Sam nodded, he had done that, but he didn't know what the Fallen wanted with him.

"Fallen… Need leader… You… Are leader."

She stated, Sam turned to Arch to explain.

"Rough Guess? Their impressed by everything we've done so far… And their facing extinction from infighting and attacks from the city and other species… Rather then be killed off, they decided to form a New House and invite you to be its Kell… Which means the leader of the house…? So, you're the Kell of… The House of Dusk."

Arch said as Sam looked over the Dregs, Vandals and Captains of the House.

"So…. Who's going to explain this to dad?"

 **(Last City, 20 minutes later.)**

"You can't be serious…"

Sam heard from Ikora, the _Ravager_ hovered above the city, the City's main cannons and Vanguard ships watched over the Flagship.

"Hey, my dad thought a Baron flirted with him…"

Sam muttered, Raksil and Skriviks stood behind him, their weapons at the ready incase their Kell needed them.

"Eh… To be fair…. He does have a point, son, how did you bag an entire House again?"

Cayde-6 asked his Son, the two fallen Nobles looked at each other at this.

"Because of his accomplishments… And because the Eliksni face extinction…."

Raksil muttered in English, Zavala stepped forward and faced the trio.

"And how can we trust this… House of Dusk, and the other Fallen Houses? Skolas and SIVA are still out there, and we don't have many clues on them."

Zavala muttered, Skriviks growled at this.

"Skolas…. Murderer of Wolves… Bane of Venus…. He and his followers make for Venus, attacking House of Winter."

She hissed, Zavala looked at the Baroness in shock.

"You know where Skolas is?"

The Titan asked, Skriviks nodded, she laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She's a former Baroness from the House of Wolves…. If its ok with you, I'd like to take Skolas out… You and the Vanguard can deal with SIVAS…. Not even the House of Dusk know much on the Splicers besides the location of some of their hideouts…"

Sam muttered, Ikora stepped forward, she wanted to know how the House of Dusk planned to deal with Skolas.

"Show us."

She stated and Sam nodded before motioning for the Vanguard to follow him.

 **(Tower.)**

"Skolas is setting up defenses on this plane while he meets with Winter, Skriviks said Aksor, the Archon of Winter, might be in charge of the Wolf forces… Since he was formerly part of Wolves."

Sam explained, pointing to a hologram Arch made as Zavala studied it and Sam spoke up before he could answer.

"Skriviks and me will lead Dusk forces to cut down the troops Skolas brought with him to the plains…. Maksor and Tikkis? You will lead a battalion to cut through Wolves' flank… Draksis should have already engaged Skolas and his forces when we arrive…. If we are lucky we can catch him off guard and end this quickly."

Sam explained as the Fallen Captains chittered in excitement, eager to lead a victory for their house and Kell.

"And what of Earth? You said Skolas would also target the House of Kings and Devils… And most of our Guardians are absent…"

Ikora asked as Raksil and Thaviks stepped forward, having awaited their cue.

"I will hunt down the Silent Blade, Skokla's assassins… Thaviks will lead an assault to hunt down the Wolves who seek Kings… House of Dusk will destroy House of Wolves before they can even strike again."

Raksil said, the Vanguard all shared looks with each other, letting Fallen defend them? There had been crazier things happening lately, but…

"Your Ghost is to give us a full report, and telemetry from the Queen aiding you is to be shown to us as well."

Ikora stated, Sam and Raksil shared a look as the Archon and Kell nodded.

"Deal…. Skriviks, tell the _Ravager_ to pick us up… And to call for another Ketch for me and Thaviks… Longer we wait, the more time Skolas can dig in…"

Raksil ordered as Sam smiled and started walking away with the Dusk Baroness.

"Cayde, we need to talk…"

Zavala said as he turned to the Hunter Vanguard.

 **(House of Dusk Flagship,** _ **Ravager**_ **.)**

Sam looked at Skriviks, she was the commander of the ship, he was the leader of the house and now commanded _Ravager_.

"You know, this isn't the strangest thing we've had to deal with…."

Arch muttered and Sam sighed, he had gone from being a reckless Hunter to being crowned a Kell just because they thought he was a good leader?

This was going to be a long lifetime.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing. As for why the House of Dusk and the Fallen chose Sam? I will explain it more next chapter. Next chapter will take place on next Wednesday and will show the battle between the House of Dusk and House of Wolves. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Battle of Winter Plains

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 2200-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Venus, plains near Winter's Lair, 2 months before events of Destiny 2.)**

10 Skiffs descended from the hanger of _Ravager_ , it was every Skiff aboard the Ketch, 4 broke off and 2 more joined the group.

"Reinforcements from Earth?"

Sam asked, loading his hand canon as his Jump ship, _Act on Instinct_ led the group of Fallen dropships, 2 of which carried Dusk Walkers.

"From Titan… Where Dusk wishes to make a base."

Sam heard from Skriviks, who led from the forward Skiff, around her, Dusk Vandals, Dregs and Captains made sure they were ready for combat.

"Sam, it would be prudent to acquire a Pike…. Leading a force like this would alert Skolas…"

Arch stated, Sam nodded, leading an attack force like this would alert Skolas for sure.

"Yeah, Skriviks, I'm going to set down before the plains and meet us with you there… Makor, you and Tikkis can start your attack now, we're meet up outside Winter's Ketch…"

Sam ordered before he set the Autopilot to drop him off and retreat to orbit.

"Perhaps I can offer some support, my Kell… Makor, bring down Skolas…. Now… And get that Walker deployed, the Wolves already have one set up down there!"

Skriviks ordered as Sam dropped out of his Jumpship in front of two Wolf Dregs watching over a pair of Pikes.

"What's new?"

Sam asked, he drew _The Devil You Know_ from his leg holster before the Dregs could bring their Shock Pistols to bear before shooting them both in the chest one handed.

"Hmm… Pikes…"

Sam said before a quartet of Dregs rode up, two jumped off their Pikes as Sam smiled at the group.

"Well… This will be fun."

Sam muttered as he begun to summon Thunderthorn.

 **(Venus, plains, 3 minutes away.)**

Skriviks bellowed and fired her Molten Welder, killing a Captain and knocking two Vandals down.

"Push the Wolves back! Victory for House Dusk!"

Skriviks as she looked at the troops her Kell had chosen her to command, Dusk Vandals fired Wire Rifles and Shock Rifles, cutting down Wolf Dregs as the Wolf Vandals took cover.

The house of Dusk had dug into the other line, one of their walkers was their only heavy weaponry that showed a chance of pushing the Wolves back.

Skriviks questioned why the Wolves hadn't been flanked by Winter troops, had Draksis and his house really sided with Skolas?

"Baroness, the Kell approaches!"

One of her Captains yelled as she looked and saw Sam leading a pack of Heavy Pikes into battle, she and the House of Dusk troops roared with glee before she looked across the battlefield.

Aksor was indeed leading the Wolf forces, Skriviks growled in anger, this wouldn't do…

 **(With Maksor and Tikkis, mouth of Winter's Lair.)**

Tikkis dropped a Wolf Vandal to the ground, having crushed his neck with his hand.

Behind the Fallen Captain were a 2 Captains, 2 squads of Vandals, a squad of Dregs and a squad of Wretches and Marauders.

The reason why Tikkis and Maksor had chosen troops like these was simple, they would be fighting indoors, where ranged weapons wouldn't be of much use and where warriors with weapons that can strike at close range exceled.

"Maksor…. Let us make our Kell proud…"

Tikkis said, readying his Wire Rifle as the two Fallen Captains led their troops into the Cave.

Over the radio, they heard chatter from their Kell and Baroness.

"Skriviks, focus your fire on the Walker…. Winter troops are coming in! Draksis must have been able to flank the Wolves."

Sam yelled over the radio, they then heard Skriviks yelling over the comns in their language.

"Aksor, face me! You dare to defy Kell of Kells?! You dare to attack House Winter in the name of Skolas, after his crimes!? I will cut you down myself!"

Skriviks yelled as Maksor and his group of Marauders rounded the corner, they opened fire, cutting down a group of Dregs who were guarding the mouth of the cave.

"Maksor, Tikkis, are you in position?"

Sam asked, Tikkis and Maksor heard war cries from the cave and turned to each other.

So much for the element of surprise… Then again, the battle on the plains probably had given them away.

 **(Winter Plains, with Sam and Skriviks.)**

Sam watched as a leg was blown off the Wolf Walker, the Pikes, which had been firing at the Walker and keeping it off balance with mines, upped their attack as Sam turned his Sparrow around, drawing a grenade from his belt and tossed it at a weakened leg, destroying the armor on it and exposing the core of the walker. 

"Focus fire on the engine, force the Wolves back!"

Sam yelled as another shot from the Walker damaged the Wolf Walker, the Pikes advanced on it, damaging the core and destroying the walker.

"Walker Is down, take the remaining Wolves down!"

Sam ordered, Dreg after Dreg went down to fire from Dusk Vandals, the Captains ordered the Dusk Dregs forward at the Dusk Walker advanced on the Wolf forces.

"Winter troops, Draksis supports House of Dusk, this battle is won!"

Sam heard from one of his Captains, he looked at the hill where the remaining Wolf troops were trying to hold back the advancing Dusk troops.

Sam spotted Skriviks dueling Aksor, he fired shot after shot at the Dusk Baroness from his Shrapnel Launcher, she teleported behind him and fired a shot into his back, their shields flickered.

Sam leveled _The Devil You Know_ at Aksor, once he died, he would take the second in command of the Wolves and leave them without an Archon.

"My Kell, I will handle Aksor, you should flank Skolas and capture him before he escapes."

Skriviks stated, Sam looked around, the now routed Wolves were fleeing, the Dusk Vandals and Dregs that weren't chasing were celebrating their victory, not that Sam could blame them, they had just beaten a rival house in a pitched battle.

Then again, if they didn't capture Skolas, the few troops they had lost would be in vain.

"Anyone who isn't dealing with Wolves, follow me!"

Sam ordered before summoning his Sparrow, gunning the hover bike and speeding through the pass where the Wolves had fled, 2 Skiffs and a pack of Pikes followed the Kell.

They had defeated the Wolves in a direct battle, now it was time to mop up what remained and took out Skolas.

They still had a war to win, and one battle wouldn't matter if Skolas escaped.

 **(Winter's lair, near the Embers, Maksor and Tikkis.)**

Maksor and Tikkis stood in a circle with the Vandals, Captains and Wretches, the Dregs they had brought with them provided cover fire from the entrance to the cave.

"Maksor, Tikkis, me and Skriviks have routed the Wolves and are coming your way… You guys put a bullet in Skolas and captured him yet?"

Sam asked as Maksor killed an advancing Vandal with a shot from his Shrapnal Launcher, the Captains who charged them with Shock Blades who weren't skewered by the Arc Spears of the Wretches, were killed by a shot from a Shrapnal Launcher or burned by a glancing shot from a Vandal's Shock Rifle.

"Not yet, my Kell, the Wolves have dug into the Winter Lair, it is taking longer to clear a path through them…. And I see no sign of Winter Troops…. Draksis would never bow to Skolas…. It is unheard of."

Tikkis reported, he killed two Dregs who tried to stab him with cuts from his bladed wrist armor.

"I'm leading a small force to flank him…. I think Draksis moved his troops to near his Ketch, its more defendable…. If you can't get to Skolas, just keep his remaining troops distracted…. Blast it, Skriviks, why did you have to duel Aksor…"

Sam muttered over the radio, there was the sound of gunshots on his end and then the radio cut out.

"Our Kell needs us, fight harder!"

Maksor ordered, he had knocked out his Kell on Earth, he would redeem himself by capturing and bringing Skolas to his Kell.

 **(With Skriviks and Aksor.)**

Skriviks and Aksor dueled like beasts, Skriviks decided that Aksor didn't deserve to die under fire from her Molten Welder.

"Traitor to Wolves, you will burn before Kell of Kells!"

Aksor hissed, he tried to kill Skriviks with a shot from his Shrapnal Launcher, it nicked the Baroness but did little damage due to her armor,

"Says the Archon who betrayed Draksis and the Winter soldiers who sacrificed everything to free you, Draksis went before the Queen of Awoken to plead for forgiveness for your crimes!"

Skriviks hissed, she caught a punch from the Archon and drove her spiked fist into a weak point between the plates of his armor, making him scream in pain and toss the Dusk Baroness away in fury.

"I will rip you apart for that, traitor!"

Aksor hissed before he lunged at Skriviks, she lunged at him, bellowing a Fallen War cry as she did so.

 **(With Sam and Dusk forces.)**

Sam led the group of Dusk up towards the embers, from there, they'd be flanking Skolas.

It was only when they reached the area where Winter's Ketch was, that they noticed that things were off.

The Winter and Wolves were engaging each other head on, Draksis and his Captains led lines of Shanks, Vandals and Dregs against Wolf Captains, Dregs and Vandals.

"Engage house Wolf… I'll deal with Skolas…"

Sam muttered, the group of Dusk troops behind him nodded and the Captain of the pack led them into battle.

"Ok… time to take down a Kell…"

Sam said as he drew his Knife and _The Devil You Know_ before creeping into the cave.

 **(With Tikkis and Maksor.)**

Maksor stepped forward, he and his troops stepped over the bodies of the Wolves soldiers who had tried to block their way.

They advanced only to see that Skolas was in front of a group of Winter Dregs, Sam appeared above them.

"Skolas! You are guilty of crimes against the Kell of Kells and against House of Dusk and Awoken, surrender!"

Makor yelled as he and Tikkis pointed their weapons at Skolas, the group of Dusk Dregs, Vandals, Wretches, Marauders and Captains formed up behind them, Skolas turned to face them before he was fired at by Sam, Skolas turned and screamed at the Kell before vanishing into a Skiff.

"No, shoot the Skiff down! Don't let him escape!"

Tikkis yelled as he and his troops fired at the Skiff, the Winter Dregs turned and fired at Sam as he killed them all with shots to the head and chest.

Maksor, Tikkis, the Dregs, Marauders, Vandals and Captains fired at the Skiff but its armor shrugged off the gunfire and it flew into the sky.

"Damn it, that Skiff broke orbit already…. Never mind, just round up the remaining Wolves…"

Sam heard from Petra Venj, Sam rolled his eyes and holstered his gun before turning to the 2 Dusk Captains.

"Nice try…. We're get him next time…. Make sure Draksis and his troops are ok…."

Sam ordered as he looked at the group of Winter Dregs. He hopped more Fallen would enter the system soon, this civil war aided no one as it was. Fallen were already nearly extinct.

Sam blinked, he had forgotten about Skriviks and Aksor fighting.

 **(With Skriviks and Aksor.)**

Archons were tough, they were not only the second in command of Eliksni Houses, they were also the strongest Fallen in the House besides the Kell.

But Skriviks had fought in wars, Aksor hadn't, she slammed him to the ground before punched him in the chest over and over, weakening Aksor before among her Molten Welder at the Archon.

"Now… You pay for your crimes against the Eliksni…."

Skriviks hissed as she aimed her weapon at the head of the Archon, she was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"Baroness…. The Kell wants Aksor alive…. He is going to Draksis to speak."

Skriviks heard as she turned to see Tikkis and a crew of Dusk Dregs and Vandals behind the Captain, a Skiff was pulling up, probably to collect Aksor.

 **(With Sam.)**

Sam, along with a group of Vandals and Dregs, he sat against a wall, Draksis sat in his throne.

"I hope we arrived early enough to prevent more Winter losses… I'm sorry I didn't bring more forces… I had to leave two of my lieutenants back on Earth…."

Sam muttered, Draksis nodded, he turned to the door to see two of his Captains dragging in Aksor, they dropped the Archon to the floor.

"Well… Time to get some answers…"

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I didn't have enough contact to fill it… As for the war with Skolas? It will be short but will fill the first arc, after that, then will be the war with the Red Legion for the second arc. Next chapter will be next, next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Divide and Conquer

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Venus,** _ **Ravager**_ **2 months before events of Destiny 2.)**

Sam sat on his throne and talked to Draksis through a screen next to his throne.

"Draksis will return to Venus… I sent my Archon and one of my Captains to deal with Skokla's forces on Earth… I wonder when Aksor will talk."

Sam asked as Draksis reclined in his throne, there was confusion between both Houses, Sam had dispatched a Captain and a crew of Dregs and Vandals to search through the battlefield for a clue on Skolas.

He was still waiting for them to report back to him, Sam watched as the door opened and two Wretches who stood guard over the door to the throne room.

"Skriviks…. I thought you were setting up Eliksni Defenses all over the Ishtar Sink…."

Sam asked, Maksor and Tikkis stood guard on either side of the throne for their Kell.

"We should have executed Aksor during the battle…. The longer he is kept alive, the more dangerous he becomes…"

Skriviks hissed, Sam crossed his arms and sighed, he knew the Baroness was annoyed over his and Draksis keeping the Archon alive.

"Skriviks… If we kill him, we lose a lead on Skolas…. None of our troops have found anything below… So, I need to find out anything… Unless Raksil or our troops on Earth find something out…."

Sam explained, if Aksor hadn't been such an important lead, he would have allowed Skriviks to kill Aksor… It would make Skolas lose the second in command of his house.

"If it makes you feel any better… Draksis said he will face judgement for his war crimes… If that means you put a bullet in his brain… I'll let you carry out that personally…"

Sam explained before Arch floated over, the Kell of Dusk turned to his Ghost as he spoke up.

"I've sent a report to the Vanguard and to the Queen…. She and her Crows are keeping an eye on Skolas… They've also reminded us of a bigger threat."

Arch put in, Sam looked at his Captains, then to Skriviks and then back to Arch.

"Who? We killed a fair amount of Skolas's troops in the battle… I don't really see him engaging the House of Dusk or Winter in open warfare again soon."

Sam stated, he was glad that the House of Dusk had given him a device which allowed him to understand Eliksni and speak it.

"Tanniks, he's on the Moon and-…"

Arch started to say before Skriviks cut him off.

"Tanniks? As in Tanniks the Scarred? Skolas must have hired him… But for what?"

Skriviks asked, Sam turned to Arch and spoke up a second later.

"He a merc, Arch?"

Sam asked, Arch nodded and displayed a hologram of the Fallen Mercenary.

"Ok, I'm going to the moon, Maksor, I need you and Tikkis to get more defenses ready and tell Draksis-…"

Sam started to say before Skriviks cut off the Kell, he turned to face her.

"You're going to face him…. Alone!?"

Skriviks roared, Sam nodded and Skriviks strode up to him, he didn't flinch.

"Someone has to hunt Tanniks down… And I need you and Tikkis and Maksor to make sure Skolas can't invade Venus…"

Sam stated, he looked more at the Baroness, she was stubborn, Sam looked to his Baroness.

"I need someone who can lead without me…. Baroness…. I need you to be in charge of the fleet and the forces here… Besides, I'm fighting a hired gun, I have to kill him… If we invade the moon, we will have to fight endless swarms of Hive, and Tanniks might escape this time like Skolas did… That, combined with me needing someone experienced here? I need to go… It will take an hour or so, and ill still be in contact with the rest of the House of Dusk… Besides, I don't know how a Servitor works… You and the others do…"

Sam said while trying to walk past Skriviks, she sighed and watched the Kell leave before he stopped at the door and turned back to her.

"The second Aksor doesn't have anything useful to say? You have my permission to ask Draksis to kill him…"

Sam stated before leaving the throne room and leaving a silent Skriviks in the throne room behind him.

 **(Earth, Cosmodrome.)**

Thaviks looked at the Marauders, Wretches, Dregs and Vandals under his command, Raksil had left him in charge of hunting the Silent Fang, he was an assassin and commander in the House of Dusk after all.

And a damned good one at that, Raksil had taken his share of troops to hunt the Wolves that Skolas was sending to find the House of Kings.

"Commander…. The longer we wait to hunt the Fang, the more Devils they target."

One of the Vandals stated, Thaviks nodded and led his troops through a drain pipe, the Devils had sent their own troops to hunt the Wolves.

Thaviks wished he had been allowed only to take Marauders and Wretches with him, the bigger a force he had to lead, the harder it was to hide them.

"Raksil, where were the Wolves sighted last?"

Thaviks asked as they passed a destroyed Human Tank, Sam had been very knowledgeable about the Cosmodrome and had shared much with his house.

Including its locations.

"Near the Wall… Devil troops have already engaged the Wolves to keep them away from Prime Devil Servitor…. Thank the Great Machine Riksis still leads… He has sent Naksis to lead Devil forces… He will be your contact… I must attend to Hunting Wolves to House Kings… They defy Dusk… And Kell of Kells."

Thaviks stated as Thaviks stabbed a Wolf Captain as he rounded the corner, tossing the body to the wall and ordering a squad of Vandals ahead.

"What the Kell needs… Dusk will provide…"

Thaviks stated, he didn't believe that Sam was the Kell of Kells… Not yet, at least.

But based on what he had heard from a few Dusk Captains, Sam had led Dusk to victory over Wolves on Venus.

If he was skilled enough to lead his House to Victory on Venus, Thaviks had no problem trusting him.

Kells were forged in fire, Sam would be no different.

"Naksis… Devil Baron…"

A Dreg hissed, they swept around a corner, nothing but a few Shanks which the Dregs took down and they passed.

Thaviks wondered if the Silent Fang was aware of Dusk warriors being on Earth, Skolas had probably dispatched them to Earth thinking he would escape Dusk who would have to pack up its troops first and then travel to Earth.

"Thaviks… Our Shanks have spotted a band of Silent Fang just outside the Wall…. Hunt the Fang only, Devils will defeat the rest of the Wolves…"

Raksil ordered, Thaviks sighed, turned to his men and barked an order.

If the Devils wanted to handle the Wolves, they would handle them…. He had assassins to hunt.

 **(With Raksil.)**

Raksil watched as 3 more Skiffs arrived, they dropped off more Dregs and Vandals, adding to the Wretches, Marauders, Dregs and Vandals which Raksil had organized into 6 groups each led by a Captain they also each had a Servitor.

The Archon planned to destroy The House of Kings as well as Wolves, the Kell of Kings wouldn't bury his grudges with the other houses for their survival, just like Skolas wouldn't.

"My Kell, we are commencing our assault on King's Watch…. Victory will belong to House of Dusk today."

Raksil said onto the Fallen Communication network, they did use King encryption, something given by a few King Captains who had joined their ranks.

"The Kell of Dusk has left Venus to hunt Tanniks, your grace… He left me in charge of Dusk soldiers on Venus until he returns in a few hours or so."

Raksil heard from Skriviks, Raksil blinked at this, as did all of the Dusk soldiers behind him as the stepped into the knee-deep water.

Their Kell had gone to hunt Tanniks? Alone? He was either brave or mad.

Raksil shook his head, victory would mean more Ether and damaging the Kings and Wolves, a victory Dusk would take.

Raksil wished his Kell well, if he failed, Dusk would fall to pieces within a week.

 **(Near orbit of Moon.)**

 _Act on Instinct_ dropped out of warp, Sam dropped towards the moon, Arch had filled him in a bit.

Raksil and Thaviks had begun their assaults on the House of Wolves and House of Kings. 

"Arch, you really need to wire the Dusk transmissions through the Jumpship… I need to talk to my buddies in Dusk…"

Sam joked, he made sure his sniper and _The Devil You Know,_ both were full of ammo and he had backup ammo if he needed it.

He just wondered if he needed his heavy weaponry.

"You know we are going to fight through all of the Hive, and probably whatever Wolves or mercenaries Tanniks has with him…"

Arch stated, Sam nodded, Variks was supposed to guide him against the mercenaries.

"I know, Arch…. I know… But I'm a Hunter, stealth is what I'm good at…"

Sam muttered, Arch chuckled… Sam? Stealth? Those two words didn't mix, especially considering the son of Cayde-6.

"Put us down near the mouth of the Hellmouth… I will make my way from there… After Tanniks goes down, we regroup with Skriviks on Venus…"

Sam stated as the Jumpship set down and allowed Sam to drop from his Jumpship, he readied his Hand Cannon and set out towards the Hellmouth.

 **(On Earth, with Raksil.)**

Raksil stepped into the water before he looked around, there was more Wolves throughout the Cosmodrome, he turned and executed a Wolf Captain.

Another group of Wolves rounded the corner, another group which was led by a Captain, Raksil growled in frustration and powered up his weapon.

Another group of Wolves had come to die… Just as the House of Kings would have.

and it would be glorious for them.

(Traitor Ketch.)

Tanniks laughed as he descended from his Ketch, Skolas had hired him for one reason and one reason alone.

And said reason was coming to the Moon…. This would be way too easy for him.

He only wished his quarry knew that as well.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I made another chapter early and it's a little shorter then my past 2 chapters… I will explain why next chapter…. As for Everything that happened this chapter? I wanted people to know what's going to happen next chapter. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Sam facing Tanniks, and Raksil and Thaviks facing the wolves. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The war with Wolves

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Moon, 1 month before events of Destiny 2.)**

Sam stepped over the decaying Thralls and dead Dregs as his Ghost guided him closer to his target.

"His Ketch is just up ahead… You sure you're ready for this?"

Arch asked as Sam nodded and brought up his knife and hand canon.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?"

 **(Earth King's watch.)**

3 more Vandals were shot by Dusk Dregs as Raksil and his group prepared to storm King's Watch.

"My Kell, I've seen about 2 of King's Barons here… If we kill them, it will weaken House King and House Wolves…."

Raksil said over the communication network, he got nothing but static and gunfire on the other end.

Their Kell must have went after Tanniks on the Moon…. Raksil wished him luck as he hunted them.

He motioned for the first Captain and his group to get in first… And he and the other captain with him would go in after that.

 **(Moon, Traitor Ketch.)**

Sam killed another Dreg with a simple stab of his knife, Tanniks knew he was here…. He had heard from Raksil that he and the men he had sent to Earth had engaged the Kings and Wolves.

He wished them luck.

"Guess we've been challenged…."

Sam said as he held up his Hand Cannon as he made his way to the cargo hold.

"I'm going to kill that damned merc…. Going to shoot him with the bullets in this gun…."

Sam said as a group of Wolf Dregs and Vandals crawled out of the shadows.

Along with Tanniks and a Wolf Walker.

Sam's eyes widened as Tanniks laughed and aimed his Scorch Cannon at the young Hunter.

 **(King's Watch.)**

Two more Vandals fell to the squad of Dusk Vandals and Dregs as the Dusk Captain fired his Shrapnel Launcher from behind a pillar.

There was three Barons in the room, one, a Wolf Baron Yavek, the others two Barons for House of Kings.

Paskin and Vekis… They were who Raksil was here to kill, he swept into the room with the rest of the Dusk troops.

"Slaughter their men, the Barons are mine!"

Raksil roared before firing his Molten Wielder, Paskin was slammed into the wall before Raksil seized him in one hand and snapped his neck before tossing him to the side.

"You…. Will die next…."

Raksil hissed as the three Fallen Nobles prepared to fight while their troops fought around them.

 **(Traitor Ketch.)**

Sam panted and rolled away before firing another magazine at the Wolves, 6 Vandals fell, but more Wolves took their place.

The Walker fired another round at Sam which he barely dodged.

"You're going to blow up your ship if you keep firing at me like this!"

Sam yelled as 2 Vandals charged him with Shock Blades, Nathan ducked under their blades before he stabbed them both in the back.

"Repairs can be made once you're dead!"

Tanniks hissed as he fired his Scorch Cannon again, Sam ducked and returned fire, he would have to take out the walker before he could handle the rest of the Wolves.

And he knew just the weapon to do so.

 **(King's Watch)**

Vekis was slammed to the floor as Yavek tried to overpower the taller Archon.

Which was all for naught, Archons had the most Ether besides Kells, it made them stronger than most of their Kind.

He tossed Yavek into the wall before kicking the Shrapnel Launcher out of Vekis's hands.

"Could have had place in new order…. But you chose Scolas… You chose death."

Raksil hissed as the last of the Wolf and King troops fell.

"Scolas cannot be defeated… His House shall live forever, unlike Dusk!"

Vekis hissed before Raksil shot him, leaving his body to crash to the ground as he turned and walked away.

"Kill the Baron…."

He ordered as 2 of his Captains aimed their Shrapnel Launchers at the Baron as he grabbed his gun and fired.

They returned fire and Yavek fell dead.

"My Kell…. Wolves and Kings broken…. All that are left are the Silent Fang…. Who will be dealt with soon enough…"

Raksil stated as he heard more gunfire on the other end before speaking up.

"My Kell?"

Raksil asked as the Skiffs started to come in to retrieve the Dusk troops.

 **(Traitor Ketch.)**

Sam fired another round of shots and killed the rest of the Wolf troops before spinning out of cover and firing _Gjallarhorn_ at the walker, it blew the armor off the walker as he tossed a Voidwall Grenade to further damage the walker as he charged the walker.

He felt shots at him as he ran before he fired another round of bullets at the engine, the Walker must have either be more damaged then he thought or he was lucky since the walker exploded to pieces from the damage.

Scolas screamed and vanished, Sam reloaded his weapon amidst the room of corpses.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was shorter then usual but I wanted to do more with less in this chapter…. As for the war with Scolas and then the Red Legion? I will be going more into detail as time goes on…. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Endgame looms

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Moon, 1 month before events of Destiny 2.)**

Tanniks coughed as another 4 shots him in the chest as he fell to the ground, Sam turned and shot the last 2 Wolf Dregs before bringing the gun up to the defeated Merc.

"You were a pain in the ass…. You know that?"

Sam said as the Wolf merc looked him in the eye and spoke one sentence.

"How about a deal?"

Sam heard as he pondered the words and looked around at the room full of dead Fallen.

"I'm listening…"

Sam said simply.

 **(20 minutes later.)**

Skriviks turned to the hologram of Sam as he began to speak.

"Tanniks is going to be working for the Awoken…. We cut a deal… I'm on my way back to Venus now…"

The female Baron heard as she raised an eyebrow before Sam told her what happened.

"Scolas is going to send troops to lay siege to the Vault of Glass… What we could do is go in behind them and then tear apart the Vex guarding the Vault to get better gear…. But here's my plan… Give me a second to remember it."

Sam said as Skriviks turned to the two Captains behind her.

"We are going to let the Vex kill the Wolves Skolas sends into the Vault…. We are going to find Scolas and defeat him directly, taking him down in front of his entire House will shatter their will to continue fighting… Then their either join us or will dissolve to infighting and splinter apart…. How is our army on Venus? I haven't heard from Raksil and Thaviks yet…."

Sam asked as Raksil and Thaviks walked into the room and spoke up.

"The House of Kings are weakened and every soldier Scolas has sent to Earth has been slaughtered… Thaviks hunted the Silent Fang down and…. Exterminated them…"

Raksil stated as a Servitor displayed a hologram, it showed the area outside the wall with dozens of Dead Wolves laying in the sand and floating in the water…. And draped over the junk in the area.

"Then he will turn his entire army to Venus, Raksil…. I can guess where he will go…. The Vex tower… We will confront him there… Maksor, Tikkis…. Make sure the Vault of Glass is locked down…. Our war with the House of Wolves is drawing to an end…. Scolas will come to us and we will face him…"

Sam explained as his Jumpship docked with the Ketch as Sam continued to talk through Arch.

"Now all we have left to do is wait…. From there, we can take out Scolas and focus on the important work…. Until then…"

Sam continued to say before the doors to the bridge opened.

"We wait… If there's anything you want to say before we prepare for the final battle of this war…. Say it now…?"

Sam said before sitting in his throne…. Raksil spoke up as the Servitor for the house: Serkuleks, the Front floated in.

Sam knew what a Prime Servitor was and what it meant to a house, the house of Dusk was growing stronger, every battle they won with Scolas drew more troops to their flag….

He wondered how much of an army he and his house could get.

"We been noticing signs of a Cabal Invasion…. One of our Servitors intercepted transmissions between Mars and their homeworld... We suspect reinforcements for their Empire will be on their way…. What do you suggest for the moment?"

Raksil asked as Sam pondered their next move for a moment.

"I've killed a dozen or so Cabal Military officers over the years…. They have to be sending reinforcements soon…. We need to lock down our territory and bases, Raksil… As soon as we defeat Scolas…. Thaviks, I want you to get our army ready to lock down Venus…. After we hit Scolas, his army will fall to pieces…."

Sam said as Thaviks nodded and spoke up at that moment.

"And want to make sure his House and his forces don't regroup… I'll get Vandals set up near the tower, we will cut off his forces…. And I will keep an eye on the Cabal…"

Thaviks said as Sam placed his fingers together.

"It's time for the endgame…"

Sam muttered as he looked at the map.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I made the fight short and cut another one… I won't do that after this fight… I also saw Forsaken and it will be in the story in a massive way…. Sam will fight the Scorn… Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show the final battle between Scolas and Sam… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Shattered Wolves

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Venus, 1 month before events of Destiny 2.)**

Two of Skolas's Captains fell dead as Sam handed _Patience and Time_ to one of his captains as he pulled _The Devil you Know_ from its holster.

Two of his Skiffs pulled up and dropped off a pack of Vandals and a Pack of Dregs led by a Captain.

Sam, Raksil, Thaviks, Skriviks and a pack of Dregs and Wretches stepped off the gondola.

Skolas looked up to see _Ravager_ overhead as Vandals with Wire Rifles hissed war cries.

"This game ends today, Scolas… Kneel to the Kell of Kells… And you will be spared…."

Raksil hissed as Wolf Dregs, Vandals and Captains marched through the warp gates and faced the Dusk army.

"And if I refuse? You will not defeat my empire."

Scolas asked as Sam sighed, it was worth a try, he raised his weapon with one hand.

"Then you will kneel by force…."

Thaviks hissed as Sam turned and shot 6 Dregs before they could move as his 4 Wretches cut down the 6 Vandals in front of them as Scolas hissed a war cry.

The rest of House Dusk rushed to protect their Kell as Sam stared down Scolas and reloaded.

Scolas raised a Shrapnel Launcher as Sam rushed him, Scolas fired as Sam drew his knife and cut down a charging Dreg before parrying the Shock Blade of a Wolf Vandal and kicking it down the ramp.

He fired another magazine and then threw a void grenade, it burned a line which killed the Vandals of his Personal guard.

Scolas roared as Sam charged the rival Kell, Scolas tried to fire at him but a shot from Raksil as he tossed a Wolf Captain aside weakened his shield.

Another 7 rounds from _The Devil You Know_ was enough to destroy the shield.

"I won't fall to you, shield or not! You are no Kell!"

Scolas roared as he swung his weapon at Sam as he fired the rest of his clip into the Kell as he flipped into the air.

He saw his troops were winning, the Vandals were killing Skolas's army soldier by soldier and his Captains, Dregs and Raksil, Thaviks and Skriviks were slaughtering the others who they fought with.

"Yes, you will…. The Fallen cant survive without a leader… And buddy, your no king."

Sam joked as he gathered his Light for a special attack, summoning his Nightstalker Bow, he aimed for Scolas and fired at his head.

Scolas slammed down the ramp as Sam landed in a crouch, Scolas rose to face him as Sam reloaded.

Sam fired, round after round at Scolas, a few punched through his armor and one knocked his gun from his hand.

"I know this is a hypocrite thing… But your no leader, you won leadership by tricking others into killing your rivals, you seized power when you saw it and you got lucky… Your no Kell… And you no 'Kell of Kells'…"

Sam hissed as he marched toward Skolas, pointing his Hand Cannon at the Fallen Kell.

"Surrender… Or you die here… The third option is you rot in the Prison of Elders with anyone stupid enough to follow you to their graves…."

Sam stated as he put his weapon to the head of the Wolf Kell as the two Kells regarded each other.

Then a Reef fighter pulled up and captured Skolas as it lifted into the air.

"Thank you for capturing the Kell, Dusk, your payment will be sent to you personally…"

The pilot said as the fighter sped off, Sam growled at this but turned to the rest of his House as they captured the rest of the leaderless house.

"My Kell?"

Raksil asked as Sam sighed and motioned towards the Warp Gates, he walked past the bodies of Wolf soldiers, glad he didn't lose any troops at this battle that he knew of.

"Lock down the Warp Gates, this battle is ours, Raksil… Let's see if we can make a stronger army from time…. Maksor and Tikkis, I want them locking down the Vault of Glass with Winter… We have the House of Wolves broken… As much as I wanted Skolas captured, I will take this victory… Now, I need to make a phone call…."

Sam ordered as Raksil nodded, the gravity lift for _Ravager_ activated as Sam was lifted to his Ketch as 2 Skiffs from the Dusk Flagship descended on it.

Raksil looked around, Dusk wouldn't lose their footing, they had shattered the Wolves, they had defeated Kings, and they grew stronger and stronger each day they existed.

Raksil had no problem leading the House of Dusk with Sam, if he could lead them to victory against another House, then he would gladly lead the forces of his house again with his Kell.

Sam walked back and forth on his Ketch, he had one talk to have with his father.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight with Skolas was short, I wanted to focus more on the aftermath… As for Dusk? They will be entering war with the Red Legion in 2 chapters… Also, updates for this story will be infrequent. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks and will show Sam bringing Dusk to his father, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Vanguard and Dusk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Venus, 1 week before events of Destiny 2.)**

Cayde looked at the 2 Dusk Wretches and 2 Dusk Vandals that guarded the entrance to the Tower War Room.

"So… Someone's been busy…"

Cayde stated as Zavala looked as Sam who stood with Raksil and Skriviks on his side of the table.

"I see the House of Dusk has grown stronger since their war with Scolas and the House of Wolves."

The Titan Vanguard said as Sam placed his hands on the table and then spoke.

"Yes, they have… But they want to stay in the Last City..."

Sam said as the trio of Vanguard leaders looked at each other as Raksil spoke.

"Your Traveler…. The Great Machine, was the object that stopped the Darkness from unleashing the Whirlwind event… A cataclysm which destroyed our home and scattered us to the wind... We wish no harm on the Great Machine's subjects…. But if we cannot return home for now…"

The Archon started before Sam finished the sentence for him.

"Then they wish to remain here…. I know the Fallen, I know the Darkness… Kind of my job to kill the soldiers in its grand bang army… The Fallen aren't some evil hellbent on slaughtering mankind…. Their thieves and scavengers… And don't mention that one battle, that was the House of Kings riling up all the Houses…"

Sam stated as Zavala looked at Raksil as Skriviks muttered something to Sam which the Hunter nodded at.

"And what can the House of Dusk offer the Last City?"

Zavala asked as Raksil crossed his arms, the Dusk soldiers behind the Archon Priest bristled at this.

"All Eliksni Houses have 3 leaders… A Kell, like Sam, an Archon who leads the religious aspects and gets us the Ether we need to sustain ourselves… Which is me… And a Prime Servitor which creates new Servitors for the house… Of which Dusk has 2… Sam and Skriviks, the Baroness who leads our fleet, has agreed to let the Last City use our fleet of Ketches for defense as long as they remain under Dusk control… We do entirely wish to stay here…."

Raksil said as the trio of Vanguard officers looked at each other as Zavala looked at Sam.

"Wait outside while we discuss this…"

He said as Sam sighed, climbed to his feet, then motioned for the Dusk to follow him which they did.

"That boy truly is your son if he's that bold…"

Zavala muttered as Cayde shrugged at this.

"Hey, he has a point, we aren't entirely winning back the solar system… And we've seen what a few Fallen can do…"

Cayde said as Zavala sighed.

 **(** _ **Ravager,**_ **2 hours later.)**

Sam sat in his throne, flanked by 2 Wretches, their Shock Spears sparked as Raksil waited at a monitor.

"These Vanguard are starting to irritate me like Scolas did… But Scolas was solved with gunfire and warfare…"

Raksil said as Skriviks walked in, flanked by Tikkis and Maksor behind her.

"Well, you can't solve anything political with bullets, Raksil… If we could, things would be a lot more different… How are the salvage teams on Venus and Mars doing?"

Sam asked as Skriviks answered for the Archon as she and her two lieutenants bowed.

"Mithrax reported they are finding small things, but nothing much… Not yet… The Cabal are… Quiet, as are the Vex…"

The Baroness replied as Raksil heard something and smiled.

"They accepted… Good, and Skriviks, might you forget our lord slayed most of the Cabal officers and destroyed the Garden of the Vex?"

He stated as Sam rested his head in his palm as Arch floated over to him.

"If we have politics out of the way… Skriviks has a point, the Cabal are a military empire…. Even if most of their officers were slain, they'd never be this quiet… It isn't their M.O…"

The Ghost said as Sam nodded and leaned back in his throne while looking at his officers.

"He's right... Raksil, anywhere we have Dusk outposts… Get them doubled with soldiers… Skriviks, keep an eye on the sky, Cabal aren't as… Subtle as Eliksni…. If they so much as sneeze at the moon, I want to know about it…. And Tikkis and Maksor? I want you at Mars for 3 days to find things."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! As for how Sam is acting? I see the House of Dusk like a kingdom right now and Sam is commanding his knights to expand said kingdom… As for the Red Legion? They will be clashing with the House of Dusk next chapter which is in 2 or so weeks… Updates are a bit infrequent right now. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Battle of the City

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Earth, Last City.)**

 _Act on Instinct_ dropped out of speeding around as the Jumpship dropped towards Earth.

The last few days had been perfect for the House of Dusk, they had set up a base on Titan, Raksil and most of the Dusk Soldiers not on Earth had cleared most of the Hive… Hive who were under new leadership…

The other operation was setting up a massive salvaging operation on Nessus to salvage tech from the _Exodus Black_ , a Golden Age ship that had crashed on the planet.

They had run into waves and waves of Vex, but the House of Dusk's newest Captain: Mithrax the Forsaken had assured Sam he and his officers would handle the Dusk.

That left returning to Earth to talk to Skriviks, Maksor, Tikkis and some of Sam's other Captains.

As soon as _Act on Instinct_ entered the Atmosphere, Sam knew something was off.

He saw a fleet of Cabal Warships and 2 Cabal Carriers bombarding the city while 3 of his Ketches including _Ravager_ fired on the fleet with the City's AA guns firing on the small Cabal Dropships.

Sam looked at this in horror as he dodged anti-aircraft fire and shot down one of the small dropships.

"Skriviks, what the hell is going on?"

Sam asked as he leapt out of his ship which soared away as Sam Drew _Devil you Know_ from his leg holster.

"Fleet came out of clouds…. Cabal lay siege to City…. We retreat to Titan…"

Skriviks hissed as Sam looked around, his Captains, the ones who weren't leading their Dregs and Vandals back to their Skiffs for retreat faced off with Legionaries, Phalanx, Psions, flamethrower Cabal, ones with Cleavers, Centurions and Colossi.

Sam looked up at the fleet, if there was a leader for the invasion, it was aboard one of the Cabal Warships.

"Skriviks, get anyone who isn't fighting the Cabal to orbit, there's no point in defending the city when its going to fall…"

Sam ordered as he looked around at the burning city, he could fight and kill dozens of Cabal Soldiers… But even if he did, there was no guarantee that they'd win.

"Thaviks is leading the defense of the city, I will hold off their fleet long enough for us to start escaping… Then I will retreat with our fleet to Titan, my Kell…. If we lose the city, I will make sure the Red Legion suffers for every Dusk trooper we lose…"

Skriviks reported as Sam looked up at the fleet, as patchwork as the Ketches seemed, they could stand a beating before their shields fell and even more before they were destroyed.

Sam sighed before shooting 2 Legionaries as he made his way towards the tower, he had to get to their command ship, if he could do that, then he could hold off the Red Legion.

 **(House of Dusk Ketch Flagship,** _ **Ravager**_ **.)**

Skriviks watched as another half dozen Skiffs broke orbit and smiled, another group of Dusk Soldiers which would escape to fight another day.

The House of Dusk had taken small losses during the battle, the Red Legion, a name she had heard from the intercepted communications had told her their name.

A Thresher Gunship was shot down by one of Dusk's Skiffs as the Walker carrying transport broke orbit, the smaller warp cannons on the _Ravager_ shot down any of the Threshers bold enough to try and assault the massive warship.

"Baroness, Thaviks and his forces are fighting back towards the tower for evacuation… By the Great Machine, their forces know no end…"

A Captain reported from their station as Skriviks felt the _Ravager_ shake from a missile.

On the plus side, she watched as a Cabal Warship was brought down by combined fire from Skriviks and her fleet and the AA batteries from the City.

She took solace in the fact that the Red Legion was taking heavy losses to assault their home.

But as long as Sam survived, the House of Dusk could strike back at the Red Legion.

"Where is the Kell?"

Skriviks asked as her crew typed in commands before one of the Captains spoke up.

"The Red Legion losses at the tower show that Sam is there…. Should I send a Skiff to retrieve him?"

The Fallen asked as Skiviks shook her head.

"No, our Kell is fighting the enemy and has ordered us to retreat back to the base on Titan… We must hold off their fleet long enough for our forces to retreat…. Now concentrate fire on those ships… Keep them off our Skiffs."

Skriviks ordered as her crew nodded, their Kell was a warrior, and he would hold off their ground assault long enough for the Dusk soldiers below to retreat.

And then the Red Legion would suffer…. They would suffer untold losses.

 **(The Tower.)**

Sam turned and shot 3 Legionaries before a Psion fired at him before he stabbed the Cabal Soldier who collapsed from the wound.

He was about to turn to face a squad of Centurions when an explosion went off and the Centurions collapsed.

Thaviks and a squad of Vandals and Dregs stepped through the smoke and explosions.

"My Kell."

Thaviks said as Sam tossed away an empty magazine and reloaded his gun before turning to the Dusk assassin.

"Thaviks… So, you just get to this party or were you late like I was?"

Sam joked, trying to make light of the situation despite the fact that his fellow Guardians were probably getting hurt or worse and Dusk troops who were trying to hold the city.

"We are waiting for a Skiff to retreat… 95 of our troops have retreated, the last of us are supposed to get here for evacuation…."

Thaviks reported as Sam nodded before 2 more Legionaries ran in before Sam shot them both as he walked to the point where the window used to be before he looked at the Cabal Fleet.

"Whoever is commanding this attack is up there, I want to get on their flagship and take it down… If we do that, we can cripple their forces…"

Sam stated as Thaviks heard a Skiff approaching as the squad with Thaviks climbed aboard.

"You think you can get me on their command ship on your way out?"

Sam asked as the Assassin and Kell looked up at the sky battle.

"Make sure to kill whoever is in charge of them…. Don't let us be in vain…"

Thaviks said as Sam nodded, Thaviks lowered his lower arms as Sam ran at him and leapt off the Assassin on top of the Skiff.

Thaviks boarded the Skiff which flew towards the Command ship.

Sam readied himself for the end.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I also want to point out that this war between Dusk and Red Legion has just started it will start up again. I also want to say I will be making a story about a Titan being the leader of the Red Legion… Next chapter will be next, next week and will show Sam fighting Ghaul. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. The Confrontation

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Earth, Last City.)**

Sam stepped over the bodies of 2 Red Legion Legionaries and towards the command deck, it was time to confront their commander…

 **(House of Dusk Camp, Nessus.)**

Raksil turned and looked at Thaviks, Skriviks, Maksor, Tikkis and Mithrax, with the Red Legion present, they were all meeting up to combine resources. 

"Where is the Kell? He should be with your transports…"

Raksil asked, the Archon pushed away Serkulek as the Servitor continued to produce Ether.

"He still fights in the city, with the Red Legion…"

Skriviks said before Raksil roared, with 1 hand he lifted the Baroness into the air.

"YOU LEFT THE KELL ALONE IN THE CITY!? WITH THOUSANDS OF CABAL SOLDIERS IN IT?! NAME REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Raksil barked as Skriviks looked the Archon in the eye as she struggled in his arm.

"He ordered it, he was facing the Commander of the Red Legion, he boarded their flagship last I heard!"

Thaviks hissed as Raksil considered this before dropping the Baroness and growled as he turned to the other Dusk soldiers in the camp.

"Secure the Camp! If the Red Legion found us at the city, they will find this camp and mining outpost!"

Raksil hissed before he turned to the other Fallen officers, the nobles needed to be reminded of their place.

"Mithrax, you are in charge until my return… Anyone who isn't digging or preparing for battle, with me! The Kell needs us!"

Raksil ordered as the Fallen soldiers roared before Raksil turned to Skriviks and the others.

"Return to your sectors and prepare for battle… We will continue this talk when the Kell returns…"

Raksil hissed as he and a wave of Dusk Vandals and Dregs as he walked away, Skriviks sighed and walked with Maksor and Tikkis towards _Ravager_.

 **(** _ **The**_ _ **Immortal**_ **)**

Sam stared at the massive figure of Ghaul as he gripped _The Devil_ _You Know_ tighter.

"So… You must be Ghaul…. Commander of the Red Legion, the guy I'm looking for…"

Sam said as he walked forward, the turrets were still shooting at anything that moved.

Sam took in the form of the Cabal, the White Armor, the arrogant walk of someone who felt they were in charge.

Either this was Ghaul, or he didn't know what an officer looked like. Ghaul strode forward and addressed the Hunter Kell.

"And you must be Samuel, the son of the Vanguard and the recent Kell of the House of Dusk…. I've heard a lot about you…"

Ghaul stated as Sam raised his weapon at the Dominus as he did so, Ghaul didn't react.

"Yeah well, I'm sure all the rumors are true…. As are all I've just heard on you, you don't seem like a guy who wants to negotiate on things considering all the carnage you're doing…. Carnage to my home… To my people…. To my planet…"

Sam hissed as he sighed and looked around at the ship, if he was lucky, he could still save the city…. They could rebuild from this, rebuild back to what they once were.

If the House of Dusk could do it, then they could as well.

"Hmm…"

Ghaul said before Sam fired, Ghaul charged him, Sam charged at Ghaul as he did so.

"GET THE HELL OFF EARTH!"

Sam yelled as he fired, he dodged a punch that would have thrown him around the flagship.

He reloaded before Ghaul kicked him, it slammed him across the ship as his shield blinked before and he flipped onto his feet.

He grunted in pain, he saw Ghaul charge him as he raised his hand cannon.

"You're be dead within seconds, Guardian!"

Sam heard hissed from Ghaul as he rallied his Light into his Night Bow and fired it at the massive Cabal as he rolled out of the way of a punch at him, firing as Ghaul drew his Projection Rifle and fired it as both leaders fired at each other.

"You made a mistake attacking my planet, big guy!"

Sam hissed as he reloaded and ducked behind a bulkhead before he turned and through a Void Grenade, he charged, his knife drawn as he twirled the blade between his fingers as he lunged at the Albino Cabal.

"This ends now!"

Ghaul roared as Sam laughed.

"Damn right!"

Sam hissed as he charged.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now, I don't have many ideas for this story right now and I don't have time to work on this story. I will return to it sooner or later, but for now, I will not be returning to this story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Retreating

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of When Dusk Falls. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Nessus.)**

The House of Dusk gathered for war, their Kell had confronted the Cabal and they howled for war.

"Where is the Kell?" Raksil asked a Captain. They were uniting under one banner, Sam's courage rallied them.

"The Kell is engaging Ghaul under the shadow of the Great Machine, lord Raksil. We have sent a group to retrieve him if he falls into the forest… we have lost the city; we're pulling back to our holdings." Raksil growled and turned to the captain.

"Double the defenses and pull the fleet back to the moon. We will be under siege. We need our Kell, bring him back, that is my final command." Raksil ordered before he turned to the waves of Dusk soldiers.

They were weakened without the leadership of their Kell. Raksil was tired of the division. They had warred with each other for centuries; it weakened the remains of their species.

Other Fallen had thrown in their lot with the Guardians… Dust followed Sam. Raksil was no Kell, he was a mentor, an advisor.

"The other houses must bow… or die in the shadows." Raksil stated before he marched off.

He had a battle to prepare for. Sam would return… Then they would crush the Cabal and rebuild the Fallen.

 **(With Sam)**

Sam tumbled through the air and slammed into the wreckage of the city. He crawled pitifully through the wreckage while Red Legion soldiers surged through the ruined city.

He heard the cocking a gun and turned to see a group of Legionaries and a Centurion who hefted his Bronto Canon as the Legionaries readied their shotguns.

That was when a Skiff vaporized them with its plasma canons before a group of Vandals and a Captain dropped from the craft.

"Get the Kell aboard! Pull back to Dead Zone!" He heard from the Captain as the Vandals supported their Kell.

"They trapped the Traveler…" He grunted while the House of Dusk looked at the machine.

"THE GREAT MACHINE! THEY WILL SUFFER!" The Captain roared as he helped the Kell into the Skiff.

The House of Dusk Skiff rose up, activated its engines and raced towards the scavenger's den on Earth.

 **(With Raksil)**

The Archon had a Captain walk up to him.

"The Kell is coming back to our territory. We have already pulled back our lines to prepare for war… The Kell's Skiff is contacting us." He reported, a hologram came from one of the terminals.

"Raksil, I'm glad you're still alive…" He waved his hand while his men supported him.

"I'm glad to see your alive, my Kell. We've been forced to pull back to our holdings." Raksil stated before Sam grunted.

"They took over the traveler. Gaul has our Light, I can barely stand. I'm going to rediscover my light. I want you to hunker down and await my return… We can't fight back because we're going to destroy the traveler or planet in the process." Sam grunted before he straightened up.

Even if the House of Dusk didn't like Earth? They wanted the Great Machine to help them. Raksil cursed.

"I will send more soldiers… We located an energy signature consistent with the Great Machine… I sent Tikkis and Maksor to find anything useful for the House. They just said a Cabal Carrier landed troops within the zone. We're await your return on Nessus, my lord." Raksil sighed and cut the transmission.

Some of the House would disobey orders and go off on their own. They were scavengers and pirates, a Kell kept them in line.

"Send more troops to the Dead Zone, we own it and if they get their hands on the Shard of the Great Machine, they will be unstoppable. I want the Taken exterminated as well… Even without Crota and Oryx, the Hive and their ilk still plague the planet… Tell Thaviks to lock down the city on Titan and for Skriviks to bring her ships to the Dead Zone… our war begins in honest now." Raksil ordered, he turned back to the monitors.

Red Legion soldiers had already landed on Nessus. Their camp was under siege… They would make their stand against the Red Legion and the Vex. He growled and went to make sure their defenses held.

 **(With Sam)**

Sam's Skiff raced towards the Dead Zone, he looked at a feed of the battle.

 _Ravager_ and another Dusk Ketch were hovering over the Dead Zone. They were engaging Red Legion Threshers and Harvesters.

"The House of Dusk pulled back to the Dead Zone?" Sam asked one Vandal.

"We set up a dig zone here months ago, my lord… The carrier is new." Sam turned to the pilot.

"Put us down in the city, it's too hot to land near that shard… What is that shard doing here?" He asked before returning to the terminal.

The House of Dusk had dug into the city. He could see several Captains and their packs engaging Red Legion troops.

The Skiff landed as the Dusk troops filed out. Sam wobbled out.

"I need to regain my light, we kill any Cabal who stands in our way, that clear?" He asked. Sam got no answer but took their silence as a yes.

They were starting to push back against the Red Legion. Sam needed to make sure their gains lasted.

The Red Legion carrier was his first target in his campaign. The Captain stopped and pulled a Hand Cannon… A Fate Bringer.

"We found a weapon within the wreckage, my Kell… Lead us." Sam nodded.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story is still mostly on hold alongside my Red Legion story. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks and will show the battle of the Dead Zone and the beginning of the Siege of Nessus. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I'm making a Vex story soon and the updating the Red Legion story on Thursday maybe.**


End file.
